Nothing Left
by ParagonFlynn
Summary: "Marceline... My little girl... If you stay here for any longer, there would be nothing waiting for you anymore, only death, not of the body but of the mind and soul... Please, Marceline... Please, you have to come back home with me..." He made his one final plea to her. It felt more like a warning...


**I'm incredibly nervous here as you continue to read this very sentence and the next few ones... For you see, some people wanted me to write a little short story about a pairing, mainly about Finn and Marceline. I usually try to avoid writing stories centering about pairings, mostly due to the fact that I'm not exactly a very romantic writer. Anyway, I really hope all of you would appreciate and enjoy this probably cringe worthy story. **

**P.S. By the way, shout out to one of my favorite artists, Illeity. His pictures inspired this very story and provided the quote below. Go check out his DeviantART page, or not, I don't tell you how to live your lives... But I would greatly appreciate it if you would take the time to check his work out.**

* * *

**Nothing Left...**

_"Oh, how wrong we were to think Immortality meant never dying..." -Gerard Way_

It was just another dark and uneventful night, supposedly just like any other night... The stars were brightly glistening and the hauntingly glowing moon was hanging high above amongst the luminous veil of the enchanting starry night sky, casting a melancholy shadow to the denizens below. Somewhere in the middle of a wide open grassy field, among the various foliage of the thick grass and partially covered by thin vines, lies one notable and very important stone. The image of its former splendor was all but gone and nowhere to be seen as there was nothing left but just one small block encased in granite, another clear proof that time had already moved on in its painfully slow pace...

By a simple and short passing glance, it seemed like any other stone, it's rough and thick and woefully gray, except for the fact that a very familiar and dull crimson blade was struck deep into the ground, merely inches in front of the once glorious stone. The crimson sword's blade shimmers dimly under the bright moonlight, seemingly crying out for its master's hand. The cross design of the hilt and the leather bound handle shows clear signs of being overused with the hilt slightly chipped off and the leather bound handle completely worn out by the slow decay of time. It's been almost decades since it was last used to slay the darkness of evil and the crimson blade still cried out for its master's hand to this very day; crying out for the old yet blissful heroic days, never to show any signs of stopping...

A worn out backpack; its once bright and cheery green color almost faded away into complete nothingness as its long straps were the only thing keeping the round body from being ripped inside out, was ceremoniously slung over the cross hilt of the crimson sword, carrying nothing but simple memories of the better times. Times where everyone was there for you... Times when he was still here with you... A seemingly young woman dressed entirely in a black flowing mourning garb; her dark midnight hair and lifeless crimson eyes were almost shielded by the thick veil of a jet black vintage funeral mourning hat. She was solemnly standing in a completely motionless state right in front of the dull stone, for how long, I wonder... And why? Well to the young woman, that simple and dull stone was like the whole world to her...

In one of the woman's weary hands, she tightly held onto a single crimson rose, its warm red color was almost drained away entirely as the one leaf it bears shows apparent signs of wilting. And in another hand, she was for some reason, carrying a tall and unlit fragmented candle... Why was she still there, I wonder? Why does she still keep coming back to it, after all this time? A soft and longing smile gently crossed the young woman's clear grey-skinned face as she quietly whispered to herself, "Hey, I'm back..." She then slowly knelt down onto her weary knees, her aching limbs felt ancient and broken even if they seemingly never aged at all, and gently planted the crimson rose at the base of the small stone. She smiled longingly at the dull and unmoving stone resting before her, a tint of sadness and joy briefly glimmered in her crimson eyes as she couldn't help herself but reminisce about the past. When she actually looked back at it, it's hard to believe that all of those years went by so painfully slow yet it actually felt so fleeting... Hesitantly, her worn out hands slowly and carefully dusted off the dull stone and little by little, cleared out the many vines covering the small stone, eventually revealing the faded scars of what used to be...

Here lies Finn the Human.

The One Last Human.

Legendary Hero of Ooo,

Savior of the entire Land,

Successor of the Great Billy,

Slayer of the evil Lich.

May he never be forgotten by all of his close friends and the ones he loved.

"Why did you have to pick this, you dumb weenie? They were going to build a freaking statue dedicated to you and... So much more..." Nothing fancy, he used to always say... With his once burning desire for glory and fame slowly dissipating away over the years, he probably realized that all of his friends are more important to him as he slowly but surely grew older... "Bonnie couldn't come tonight..." The young woman said softly as a slight smile crossed her face, trying her best to seem happy to the stone before her. "She's too busy taking care of her own people, you know how she always is... By the way, she said she's sorry that she couldn't come and wanted me to say 'Hi' for her..." The young woman somehow ended up unknowingly sitting down in front of the small stone before her as she woefully continued speaking to herself in a gentle yet silent tone... "And Jake had to go to one of his children's piano recital with Lady, but he still sent his heartfelt greetings anyway. It's hard to believe but Jake's actually growing more and more into becoming an awesome dad..." She was nervously twiddling her thumbs and unknowingly playing around with her own hands as she solemnly continued, "The Flame Queen had to go on some kind of diplomatic junk at the Mountain Kingdom. But she wanted me to give you this..." The young woman finished as she promptly placed the tall scented candle, which was resting neatly on the palm of her hand, onto the small stone. She then simply snapped her weary fingers before the wick of the candle immediately lit up, giving away a small degree of light and warmth to the young woman. She didn't mind at all about the scent of 'old lady's bathroom' slightly flooding into her nostrils...

The young woman finally let out a soft and tiring sigh before she fell deathly silent, still gazing into the dull stone. So she's alone this time... The rest though, she can finally see it in their eyes; they tried their best to hide it from her but she could still see it inside them. They're already starting to move on... To this day, she still couldn't believe the unexpected had finally happened... "Why did he have to do this?" She kept asking herself, half-expecting an actual answer. "Why did he have to go be an idiot and die without her permission, leaving her all alone?" After all this time... After all they've been through together... She still couldn't accept it; She still couldn't accept his death, even when it had already long passed... She didn't know what to feel anymore or what to even think when the inevitable finally came... I guess in the end; Much as she hated to admit it sometimes, her father was right... Her father was actually right... And she can still remember his desperate warning to this day...

* * *

"Marceline, I beg of you to come back home right this instant!"

One particular day, the Lord of Evil suddenly came to her out of nowhere, always wearing his notable and horror-inducing black suit, and desperately pleaded for the young woman to leave her home in the Land of Ooo, much to her sheer shock...

"Why can't you understand that this place is my new home now, Dad?! After all these years, you think you can just tear a portal in my living room and tell me to come back to the Nightosphere all of a sudden?!" She was obviously determined to stay, no matter what he had to say for himself.

"You need to trust me when I say it's time for you to leave this place and to never come back. You do not truly understand at what you're doing and what's going to happen because of it..." He said softly, seemingly warning her of something terrible.

"Then make me understand, Dad! You're not making any flipping sense right now..." She desperately cried out for answers but somewhere deep inside her non-beating heart, she felt like a small part of her already knew what he was about to say next.

"I can see it in your blood-red eyes, Marceline... It's written all across your entire face... You may think that you are able to hide it, but you are still my daughter and I can always tell. You are- You are bound to this world and the people it houses... And the very thought of that scares me..." Her father solemnly explained as a look of worry and fear shined in his demonic golden eyes.

"You're- Dad... You're unbelievable..." She gasped in shock, baffled and speechless by her father's somewhat heartless behavior.

"Look, Marcy... Listen to me... I'm sorry that it doesn't make any sense right now. But when your mother- When she left us... I- I couldn't- I just don't want you to feel how I felt... You have to leave, when you still have the chance..." How he begged for his daughter to leave... How he pleaded her to just forget all of her friends... How he loved his daughter...

"Oh, come on! For once, why can't you at least just be happy for me, Dad? Can't you see that I have an awesome life here now? I have a rocking and kick-ass band now! We're actually changing people's lives with our incredibly rocking music! I have some really awesome friends here, Dad... Real friends... People that actually cared about me... I can't just turn my back at them and forget all about them!" Even with her heartfelt claims, her father was not once impressed or moved at all... In fact, it did nothing but cement his worry for her even further...

"Or is it because of that human friend of yours? The one I know you've been growing closer and closer with lately... Tell me, Marcy, what do you even see in that mortal? I know I gave you my blessing but- I never really understood how you're so fixated on that... piece of weak flesh..." She immediately fell deathly silent from the Lord of Evil's bold claims...

"I think it's time for you to leave now, Dad..." She finally had enough of her father's presence...

"But- But- Marceline!" He was taken aback by her daughter's sudden words.

"GO AWAY!" She finally screamed at her father out of impatience and anger, hissing her forked tongue and snarling her fanged teeth...

"Marcy..." He muttered softly, seemingly defeated that he couldn't convinced his daughter.

"Just leave me alone, Dad..." She said defiantly as she crossed her arms and slowly walked away, leaving the room and her father behind...

"Fine, I'm leaving... But Marcy, I'm begging you to stop and reconsider one last time... Please think carefully about what you're doing and reconsider for me..." He desperately begged her for one last time, but it was clear that she wasn't having any of it anymore as she completely ignored her father and didn't even utter another single word at him...

After a long moment of deafening silence between them, the Lord of Evil finally gave up and turned towards the fiery portal which leads back into the hellish dimension known as the Nightosphere. But before her father left her alone though, he made his one final desperate plea to her. For some reason, it actually felt more like a warning...

"Marceline, I worry about you... This life you are currently leading... It's- It's just too dangerous for you... Should you stay here any longer, you would not like what you will find at the end. Even if you would not admit it, I know you can understand what I'm trying to say... If this human friend of yours that you cherished so much, survive his fool-hardy adventures. If he grew to be the great and legendary 'hero' he so boldly claims to be and granted a long and everlasting life, you will still have to taste the pure bitterness of mortality. Unlike the Ice King, this young human is not immortal... Whether by a monster's killing blow or the slow decay of time, he and all of your other friends will die... And there will be no comfort for you, my daughter... No comfort to ease the pain of their passing. He and the others that you have bonded so closely with, will eventually come to know death... An image of their former splendor and glory will forever stay with you, Marceline... But you, my daughter, you will be forced to linger on in darkness and in doubt. As the summers and winters pass in a fleeting moment before your very eyes, here you will dwell, eternally bound to your grief and false hope, under the fading trees and passing time, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly and completely spent. Marceline, my little girl... If you were to stay here for any longer, there would be nothing else waiting for you anymore, only Death, not of the body but of the mind and the soul within... Please, Marceline, please... I beg of you, my daughter... You have to come back home with me..."

After a while, there was no response from her... His pleas though, caused her body to unknowingly shake with fear and despair. She didn't want to accept what her father was saying; In her head, she tried her very best to deny everything what her father was saying... However, no matter how hard she had denied it, she knew even if she doesn't agree with him, he was still right... But what could she do? At the time, she already has a blissful and joyful life of her own. A life with caring friends and her loving fans. And she very much intends to keep it that way...

"Dad... Please just go away... Just go away and leave me alone, please..." She finally forced the words from her mouth, her voice echoed with longing desperation... Without another word or another argument or another plea, the Lord of Evil finally did leave... He was finally gone... He finally left her alone, just like that... And it was the last time she ever saw her father. They never really spoke to each other anymore after that...

* * *

And now after all these painful years, after all these hollow and empty years; at the eve of this hauntingly full moon, in this quiet and peaceful night... She sat there, tightly curled up as she woefully gazed at the small stone standing right in front of her, weeping... Tears of unintentional sorrow trickled down her seemingly young face as she tries her best to fight the desire inside her... But she couldn't... She just couldn't resist it... No matter how much she struggled not to, all her memories of their time together, all the memories of when he was still alive; when he was still smiling and laughing and crying, briefly flashed through the insides of her head. She could remember how she stole his house when they first met... How she constantly tricked him and made fun of him... And how, somehow, their friendship eventually turned out to be something more than she had expected...

"Why did you have to be such a flipping idiot and die, Finn? Why did you have to be so stupid and just go? Why- Why did you leave me all alone in this place? Why were you so stubborn and thick headed? I hate you..." She silently cried out, her desperate and disheartened voice echoed throughout the otherwise quiet and peaceful night. She slightly shook her head in denial and clenched her hands as tightly as she could, simply frustrated at the thought that she could have done something to prevent it... She could have done something to save him, she could have done something to still be with him... But yet, she still failed nonetheless. "...Why... Why did you have to say 'No', Finn?"

"Marceline..." A familiar voice suddenly called out behind her, immediately snapping the young woman out from her self-made well of sorrow and despair.

She slowly but hesitantly turned around to see an imposing man with light-blue skin and dressed in a black mourning suit. "It's time to go, my dear..." The man said in a soft and careful tone, a look of understanding and sorry in his yellow demonic eyes. "Okay, Dad..." She replied solemnly; there wasn't even a small change in her lifeless expression at the sight of her father... "I- I'll give you a few more minutes, my dear..." The man quickly added before he silently stepped away from the young woman, leaving her completely all alone yet again. She slowly turned her gaze back at the dull stone resting neatly before her and smiled, a soft and longing smile...

"I can't stay for long, Finn... And I- I won't be coming back for anytime soon, Finn... I- I- I'm so sorry, Finn... but I really have to go now..." She quietly whispered to the dull and unmoving stone; she didn't realize a single tear rolling down her soft grey cheeks as she stuttered the words from her mouth... "I'm leaving, Finn..." She muttered as she slowly opened her clenched hands revealing a familiar white hat with short little nubs. His prized hat... "But I'll always treasure the memories you gave me, Finn. All of our moments... All of our memories... Your company..." She gently and softly kissed the worn out white hat before she carefully placed it right on top of the dull stone beside the still burning scented candle. "Goodbye, Finn... And thank you..." With a head filled with completely broken thoughts, she hesitantly struggled to stand back up onto her feet, forcing her aching legs to stand up before she slowly turned around to see her dear father patiently waiting for her... The young woman tightly closed her crimson eyes as she took a deep breath of tiresome worry and somberly walked away towards her father, leaving him behind...

"Are you finished saying all of your fond farewells, my dear?"

The clean-cut and dapper Lord of Evil softly asked his daughter as she slowly approaches him. "No..." She answered solemnly. "They would be better off without knowing I was ever gone..." She explained what she had thought, putting on her 'best' smile for her father... "If you say so..." He muttered, not sure what to even say to his own daughter. "I guess you were right, Dad... You were right all along..." The young woman stifled a weak and obviously fake chuckle, laughing at the harsh irony... Her father though felt no satisfaction or grief, he simply cursed at the thought that he was right... The demonic man slowly raised his hand and gently touched her daughter's soft cheeks, wiping away the frustrated tears on her pale face. "If it would be any comfort, my dear, I am sure that he had loved you with all of his heart..." He smiled sweetly at his daughter, whom simply nodded in complete silence.

"And that's why I don't ever want to feel like this ever again, Dad..." She whispered softly to him, half-pleading... "I don't ever want to feel the pain of losing someone else again..." She couldn't bear seeing one of her friends leave her again. She just couldn't... The man simply nodded, understanding his daughter's painful plight, and gently raised his hand upwards, causing a dark portal of searing fire to suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Then come with me, my daughter... The Nightosphere awaits its new ruler..." He gestured his arm to her, beckoning her to take his hand... As she slowly reached for her father's hand, she couldn't help but steal a glance back at the lonely grave behind her and slightly smiled at it, one... last... time... The gentle flame of the scented candle flickered in the cold wind of the night as it keeps the white hat and the crimson blade some much-needed company. To her pleasant surprise, she thought- She thought for just one hopeful second... She thought she saw the brief image of a young man with short blonde hair, smiling back at her and gently waving goodbye... A brief image of the better times...

"Goodbye, Marceline..." A distant voice echoed throughout the hauntingly silent night... She gently closed her eyes; she just couldn't stop thinking about him... She couldn't help herself but to relive all of her treasured memories of him, just for one short moment... One brief moment of pure and simple bliss...

"Marceline? Are you alright?" The voice of her father immediately cut the moment short and she realized that she was back in reality; back in the truly harsh reality... But she understood now. She knew... She knew it was time for her to leave... Time for her to move on...

Without a single moment of hesitation, the young woman then quickly grabbed onto her father's waiting hand as they both slowly walked into the portal of searing fire and promptly disappeared, never to be seen in the Land of Ooo ever again... Never to be seen by anyone ever again...

"Hey, Marceline..."

"Yeah, Finn?

"We'll be friends forever, right?"

"...Yeah, definitely... Friends forever..."

**The End**

* * *

**_Ending Song - These are the Days of our Lives by Queen_  
**


End file.
